A Band of Thieves
by AutumnRiver13
Summary: She stole his tablet, he stole her heart - they saved each other's lives. Following the lovable and smart Phoenix & studious and irresistible Yves through high school, marriage, adulthood and beyond - and what they steal along the way.


**Disclaimer: None of the Benedicts/the Savant World belong to me – all rights to Joss Stirling. **

**Here it is: Much earlier than expected but I just got this idea and wrote it down – cause that's what writers do :) Anyway, this is Yves and Phee's story – the first couple of chapters happen before Seeking Crystal so Xav is all single and lonely in them. **

**I hope you enjoy this story – as always a huge bunch of connecting, chronological one-shots – feel free to leave suggestions for chapters as reviews :) **

Chapter One

„No, no! It's basically dividing two polynomial functions and you can draw graph using the denominator 'cause –"

"You know this would work much better if you actually spoke English, right?" I ask and let my head fall onto the pile of notepaper on the bed.

Yves leans on his side and starts stroking my hair in that soothing manner I love.

"I know you'll get it. Practice makes perfect."

"Well, I'm supposed to graduate with you in nine months and that doesn't give me a lot of time", I reply and lean over to snuggle into his chest.

_Enough for today? _He knows exactly what I want and need.

_Totally enough._

"C'mere then" Yves whispers and pulls me in for a gentle kiss which quickly – either due to the fact that we're on his bed or that we haven't had any alone time recently – turns heated and frantic. Pushing the hem of my t-shirt up slightly, he runs his warm fingers along the skin above my waistband again, leaving a trail of fire (pun intended).

"Lovebirds, we're home!"

Yves pulls back first and needs a moment to catch his breath, making me grin at my own capacity to make him like this.

_I'm sorry, they have the worst timing. _

I chuckle and quickly jump up from Yves' lap as Xav stops at the open door.

"That's what you've been doing for the four hours Mom tortured me in the mall – studying and snogging?"

"We also swapped either your conditioner or your shampoo with depilatory crème and it's your job to find out which one."

"That would actually include finding out what this… depillary crème is, which could be achieved by actually switching my laptop on and using my brain which I'm not willing to do at this ungodly hour so I'll just say, I'm gonna let the future surprise me."

Yves laughs and comes to stand behind me, hands wrapped around my waist. I flinch slightly as I see a hint of resentment in Xav's eyes and pull away to avoid any more awkwardness.

"C'mon, brains, we're gonna help your mom with dinner. Didn't she promise that amazing Paella this evening?"

Yves gets the hint and gives Xav an apologetic glance before following me into the kitchen.

"You think he's alright?" Yves asks and without giving it a second glance, puts the gas on at the stove.

"Yeah, it's just … difficult I guess."

"Oooh, thank you so much, dear" Karla comes bursting into the kitchen, arms laden with bags of rice and meat. She strokes my arm in passing-by and it startles me how much that small gesture reminds me of my own mother. It's like my whole mind has been sent into a tiny shock by this flashback. Yves seems to sense it as he quickly drops the pepper he was about to slice and pulls me into his strong arms.

_Okay?_

_Hhmm. _I murmur into his mind and smiles when he presses a sweet kiss against my temple. God, I love him so much.

* * *

><p>"You excited about your first day at school?" Saul asks at dinner.<p>

"Dad, she starts senior year not elementary." Zed mumbles, earning him a playful nudge from Sky, returned by a nose-pinching. Those two are beyond adorable.

"Don't be such a grump, Zed. Just because you still have two more years to go." Yves teases and avoids the water Zed's flung his way by making it evaporate in the blink of an eye. I love watching him work.

"Besides, Zed", Xav cuts in, "a father is allowed to say nice and encouraging things to his daughter-in-law once in a while."

"Thank you, Saul." I respond the original question and give him a grateful smile.

"Yves has already told me all about the subjects and teachers, Sky has already told me about the cliques and Zed here has been ever so helpful by telling me that Ms. Blake – the cafeteria lady – spits into every soup. So I would say I'm pretty well prepared."

* * *

><p>"What could ever have prepared me for this?" I groan and slump down next to Sky and Yves and the lunch table.<p>

"That bad?" Sky asks and puts an arm around my shoulders.

"I was asked four times today whether I'm pregnant, when I'm due, if the father's Yves… It's so annoying."

"Seriously?" Yves looks at me with a mixture of amusement and worry. "They really all think the reason we're married is because they think you're pregnant? Stupidity really is infinite…"

"Just like the universe." I snigger as Yves holds out a hand for a high-five.

"Yeah, I didn't get any of that, was it important?" Sky giggles though her expression quickly turns worried as she glances over my shoulder.

"Here's trouble", she murmurs and immediately puts on a fake smile.

I turn around to see a duo of plastic bimbos stalking towards our table, eyes fixed on me like I'm prey and they're the predator.

"Hey!" They call out in overly shrill voices and I grin at Yves' flinching away.

"It's Phoebe, right?" Tweedledee asks and barely gives me a sideway glance as she keeps ogling at Yves.

"Phoenix" I respond through gritted teeth.

"What a weird name." Tweedledum says, opening her mouth so wide in faux-surprise that it gives the impression she's pursuing a career of being an excellent, deathly flytrap.

"I'm Katie and this is Fiona" The shorter one says and holds out a perfectly manicured hand. I don't take it.

"So you're married?" Jealousy alert.

"Yep" I reply, popping the 'p'.

"To Yves?"

"Why d'you care?"

"I … I just…"

"Well, it was lovely meeting you two. Hope we never meet again soon." I say with a wide grin and mentally tell Sky and Yves to stand up so that they'll make it look cool.

And as Yves and I walk out of the cafeteria hand-in-hand, the whispers seem to follow us everywhere.

180 days is a hell of a long time – though how does that proverb go? A sorrow shared is a sorrow halved. I'll just dump three-quarters of it on Yves – he's good at Maths.

**How'd I do? Please leave honest reviews – constructive criticism is greatly appreciated :) **

**xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx: Please note the subtle Teen Wolf reference I built in ;) **


End file.
